Perversion In Piltover's Precinct
by SmutKnight
Summary: Excited to spend a night on the town, a poor decision lands you handcuffed to a chair with a displeased Caitlyn just itching to use you to vent her frustrations.
1. Chapter 1

The night was young, your spirits were high, ready for a night on the town in the city of Piltover. You were on your way to Murdoc's Mixer Madhouse, excited to try his new concoction said to reduce even the sternest most cold-hearted of the city's residents into giggling goofy messes. Before you could even step outside of your apartment building however, you noticed a curious white frosted cupcake sat inconspicuously in the middle of the exit out on to the street. You approached slowly, looking over your shoulder and all around the building's foyer for any sign of its owner. You heard and saw no one. You carefully stepped over the cupcake out on to the street. You looked up and down the street, and beyond the normal beggars and vagrants you saw no sign of anyone you'd label as the owner of this cupcake. You chuckled, beginning your walk to the bar, wondering what series of events had occurred to result in a lone cupcake occupying your building's doorway. It's not like you were going to pick it up and eat it, you had self-respect, you wouldn't be caught dead eating strange baked goods from the floor.

You stopped in your tracks, your stomach growling slightly. While it was true you had planned on grabbing a bite to eat on the way to Murdoc's, payday was not for another week or so and street food certainly wasn't cheap in Piltover. You turned around and eyed the cupcake with disdain. How dare this cupcake tempt you so, how dare it test your convictions. There was no force on Runeterra that could convince you to sink so low as to eat food you found on the floor of your apartment building's doorway. Your stomach growled once more. You relented, breathing the kind of disheartened sigh that could be universally translated to mean 'Fuck it'. You picked up the cupcake. You sniffed the cupcake. You inspected the cupcake. All seemed to be in order, or as ordered as a piece of literal street food could be. Suddenly suspicious, you held the cupcake to your ear for a moment with bated breath, half expecting to hear a steady ticking sound. It was not unheard of for that anorexic terrorist to hide bombs in the most mundane of things, but alas this cupcake seemed to be just that, a cupcake.

Satisfied with your admittedly poor investigation into the safety of this delightfully decorated snack, you proceeded to take a bite. Your face turned from the smug grin of someone sourcing sustenance from the dusty entryway to an apartment complex, to the disgust of someone having actually tasted the afore mentioned food item. The cupcake was stale. Before you could open your mouth to spit the dry mouthful of cake onto the ground, you felt a cold metal cylinder being pressed against the back of your head. You gulped, forcing down the stale floury mass as you slowly turned to face whoever was holding a gun against your head. Your eyes widened as you turned to face down the barrel of a large high calibre Hextech rifle. A little further past the rifle's barrel lay the horrified face of Piltover's own Sheriff, Caitlyn.

You open your mouth to speak, a few crumbs messily spilling from your lips. Caitlyn pressed the rifle harder against your head, and you slowly shut your mouth once more. "_What kind of degenerate just helps themselves to a cake they found on the floor?" _The purple-haired cop asked with complete disdain, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Unable to formulate a coherent series of syllables, perhaps in part due to the nerves that came with having a loaded rifle pressed against your head, you instead opted to just shrug with a stupid cupcake-eating-grin on your face. "_Oh, you're so going to fucking jail"_ Caitlyn announced, slapping handcuffs onto your wrists causing the cupcake to drop from your hands frosting first on to the pavement.

Before the words 'Police brutality' can escape your lips, you found yourself bundled into the back of a police car. The Sheriff entered into the driver side and picked up her Hextech radio. Caitlyn sighed, before reporting into the precinct. "_Overseer, this is callsign Headshot over." _You tried to make yourself comfortable on the back seat, your hands handcuffed behind your back as you squirmed about craning your neck to check no one you knew had watched you get arrested. A garbled reply came through the radio, and Caitlyn began to talk once more. "_Yeah you're going to have to inform Vi that I will be sitting out this bust" _Caitlyn explained with clear annoyance, holding the radio to her chest as she mumbled a frustrated: "_If she ever turns up" _under her breath. Holding the radio to her mouth again she continued "_Some idiot decided to spring my trap for that sweet-toothed Hextech-implant dealing bastard, going to bring him in and teach him some manners; over."_ You gulped, and as Caitlyn put the radio back in the holster you noticed her smirking at you in the rear-view mirror.

A flurry of paperwork, fingerprint taking and extremely serious administrative agony later and you found yourself still handcuffed, sat in a plain white holding cell. The uncomfortable metal chair you found yourself in was placed opposite another, with a stainless-steel table between the two. Images of your friends getting wasted at Murdoc's Madhouse passed through your mind, and you sighed heavily, your gaze moving down to the floor as you await your fate. As if on cue, the door opens, the noisy background chatter of a busy police station momentarily filling the room as Caitlyn entered. As she shut the door again, the only sound in the room was the menacing footsteps of boots on stone, accompanied by the rapidly increasing heartbeat in your ears. Caitlyn smirked at you, a worried look plastered across your face, as she sat down daintily Infront of you with her arms crossed against her chest. Expecting her to reprimand you then set you free, you smile weakly at her, hoping to alleviate some of the tension in the room. Her smirk remains as she begins to talk to you.

"_As you can see, I don't have my rifle on me, so I won't be executing you for your crimes against baked goods." _Too nervous to catch the humour, you stare blankly at her. She rolls her eyes. "_That was a joke."_ She states in annoyance, adjusting her well kept hair back so that it flowed seamlessly against her back. You opened your mouth dumbly, ready to fake a laugh, but she continued to talk as she slowly and deliberately removed her fingerless gloves. "_In all seriousness though dear, I spent a good 4 hours last night baking the perfect cupcake to catch that bastard implant dealer, and now thanks to you I'm sat here babysitting while my partner gets to punch the Hextech right out of him."_ Your eyes widen slightly, she was clearly not happy with you, and it was starting to sound like the next words out her mouth would not be 'You're free to go'. _"So, as repulsive and as infuriating as your actions today were, you're pretty easy on the eyes so I'm going to use you to entertain myself." _ Caitlyn said with a knowing grin, elegantly getting to her feet and gently placing her chair against the door to prevent entry.

You blinked at her, surely you must have misheard? "_Wait I-… what do you mean use me? Like, to do paperwork or…"_ You ask, playing dumb just in case you did mishear the Sheriff, not wanting to add sexual harassment to your list of wrongdoings. Caitlyn smiled sweetly as she sauntered towards you, your eyes widened as she reached behind her back and after a short **zip** her dress fell to the floor mid-step. Caitlyn now stood before you wearing only her purple top hat, a white frilly bra, and a pair of decorative lace panties. As your gaze made its way down her legs, you noticed the leather thigh bands threatening to snap from her thick muscular legs. Your gaze snapped back up to her face as she leant down towards you, her face mere inches from yours. "_What do you say, fancy tasting a __**real**__ cupcake?"_ She teased, batting her eyelids seductively at you.

Of course, you had no way of knowing that her nickname around the office was 'cupcake', so you just nodded eagerly in response to the clumsy sounding flirting. Your body finally caught up to the situation unveiling itself in front of you, and you shifted slightly in discomfort as your erect cock pressed uncomfortably against your trousers. Caitlyn was quick to notice, and without speaking a word she squatted down in front of you, using her slender fingers to delicately unzip your jeans. Peeling back your boxers, your twitching member sprung forth, much to the Sheriff's amusement. "_Though you may lack common sense, you aren't lacking in length, and quite thick too…" _Caitlyn complimented, giggling slightly as she slowly ran her fingers up and down your shaft. "_…t-thanks?"_ You manage, closing one eye as her caressing fingers venture along your erect head.

Caitlyn tilts her head to the side with a smug smirk, her cheeks flush with excitement, evident by the tight grip she now had on your cock. "_You're not very good at this whole dirty talk thing, are you love?"_ Caitlyn teased, a hint of frustration in her tone of voice. You begin to justify your flustered disposition, citing the fact you're handcuffed in a police station when you had been planning on enjoying drinks with some friends, but half-way through Caitlyn slides a slender finger up your chest and to your lips, shushing you. She stands up slowly in front of you, her finger hanging on your lips before elegantly moving away to her waist. She turns away from you, bending over the table slightly as her fingers glide down her soft smooth skin, before contacting the fabric of her panties. Gripping her lace panties at either side of her hips as she slowly, inch by inch, pulled them down. Her deliciously thick pale ass seemed to resist the movement of her hands, causing her panties squeeze down on her ass cheeks, before finally giving and sliding down so that they were barely covering her pussy.

You were practically drooling as you watched her slow striptease, unaware that she was looking over her shoulder at you with a lustful gaze. Painfully slowly she peeled her panties past her pussy, strands of her mess connecting her wet lips to the damp fabric of her panties. Clearly the Sheriff was far more aroused than her calm professional demeanour gave away. Caitlyn was basically dripping, a strand of her nectar connecting her inner thigh to her labia clearly visible as she turned to face you. She let go of her panties, allowing them to fall to the floor. She straddled you, her bust pressing firmly against your chest, your dick pressed firmly between her thighs. You could feel her mess against your shaft, your cock twitching slightly as she adjusted herself, rubbing your shaft and coating it in more of her lust. She leans in close to you, her lips parted slightly. You do the same, ready to kiss, only to find fabric being forced into your mouth. Caitlyn smirked at you as she pushed her panties firmly past your lips, gagging you with them. You attempted to speak, your tongue brushing against the damp fabric, the taste of her mess causing your cock to pulse with fresh lust.

You sat helpless, wrists straining against the cuffs behind your back, nothing but muffled noises escaping your mouth as Caitlyn removed her frilly bra, her soft shapely tits bouncing slightly as she pulled her bra up and off deliberately. Caitlyn's gaze was firmly locked on to your crotch, as she lifted herself slightly, the head of your dick pushing gently against her wet entrance. She lifted her head to grin at you, lowering herself ever so slowly, not enough to enter her, but enough for the pressure against your cock to build. You were practically drooling from a combination of the make-shift gag and the relentless teasing. Suddenly, Caitlyn lowered herself completely. You felt her tight walls bearing down on your hard cock, squeezing your length as her warmth enveloped you. She let out a desperate primal moan n response to feeling you fill her up, her whole body quivering as she leant against you for support.

With a gentle cough, she straightened her back and sat up once more without support, her cheeks crimson with embarrassment from her outburst. She draped her arms around your neck, and begun to bounce on your lap, her pussy lips moving from the base of your cock to just below the tip with each bounce. All the while she looked at you smugly, knowing just how helpless you were. You strained harder against your cuffs as her speed increased, her sensual moans beginning to fill the room as the pleasure overtook her desire to minimise her embarrassment. Interspaced between her moans was the audible slapping of your legs against her ass and thighs. Suddenly the Sheriff pulled hard on your neck, throwing her head back as her legs twitched. You could feel her orgasm, her walls tightening around your shaft and twitching, practically milking your cock. You couldn't hold out any longer, and as her stiff body bore down on you, you shot several thick creamy ropes into her pussy.

Your eyes widened in fear, you didn't remember her putting a condom on you, did you actually just cum inside your long-haired captor? You struggled to breathe heavily through her panties and noticing this, she removed them from your mouth. But before you could suggest she get off of you, she clamped her lips around yours, her tongue darting quickly into your mouth. You felt her tongue pressing eagerly against yours, as her hips began to quickly rise and fall again. Your still sensitive cock felt almost unpleasant as her warm tight walls now well lubed with your cum began massaging your shaft once more. But as her messy kiss deepened, and the rocking of her hips continued, you felt your lust quickly build once more until you were thrusting as best as you could back up in to her. With her being much rougher than before, seemingly turned on more by you filling her with your seed, you could feel your tip bottoming out and hitting her cervix.

Her lips made their way to your neck, sucking and biting hard, undoubtedly leaving all manner of savage bruising and bite marks. All the while her hips milked you over and over, causing you to pump three thick hot loads into the slender officer detaining you. With a drooling moan she threw her head back once more as she came, pushing herself down on your cock and wiggling her hips back and forth to make your tip massage her cervix. Her eyes widened as she felt her hat fall off, landing on the table behind her. Clearly this had snapped her back to reality, as she quickly lifted herself off of you, a thick load of cum leaking messily from her soaked pussy on to the floor below. She quickly began to change back into her uniform, you notice cum begin to leak through her lace panties before it is obscured by her dress. She adjusts her hair, placing her hat back on her head, before clearing her throat and speaking as if she was not currently pumped full of your cum.

"_I suppose I'll let you off with a warning this time, but interfere with a police investigation again and I'll put you under the jail, got it?"_ Before you can reply, she quickly turns on her heels and swivels the chair from under the door handle, before opening the door and strutting out confidently into the busy office beyond, leaving you coated in love bites, handcuffed to a chair, with your cock out.


	2. Chapter 2

In the aftermath of Caitlyn having her way with you, you had sat dazed and exhausted in the chair she left you handcuffed, before the door had opened again. In had stepped a rookie officer who had looked at you with absolute disgust. She informed you that as Caitlyn had caught you masturbating under the table while she conducted her interrogation, you were to be fined but were otherwise free to go. As she was undoing your handcuffs, making sure not to touch you, she explained that the precinct was currently too occupied with an influx in Hextech related criminal activity to bother with a sex pest such as yourself, but if there was any further incident Caitlyn would 'Put you under the jail'. You nodded eagerly, embarrassed, apologising profusely as you zipped your flies up and sheepishly exited the police station using your hands to cover your stained trousers.

You did not go out drinking that night, instead you headed back to your apartment, far too exhausted to join your friends for a night of partying. You were so tired you scarcely even noticed the enormous fist shaped holes in your building's entrance, the chunks of brickwork missing from support beams, and the doors snapped off their hinges. If you were more awake and less (literally) drained, you probably would have concluded that Caitlyn's partner had been successful in locating and apprehending the illegal Hex-tech dealer in your building. Instead you traversed the rubble-covered stairs, ducked under the police tape, and made your way into your apartment where you promptly passed out on the couch.

You awoke early the next morning. Last night seemed like a fever dream, surely you hadn't actually had sex with the Sheriff of Piltover? You rubbed your eyes and as you pulled your hands away you noticed the red marks on your wrists from the handcuffs. You grinned at the sight, realising that evidently the events of last night were indeed real. Feeling fairly gross after having passed out in your now stained jeans, you quickly made your way to the bathroom where you enjoyed a hot steamy shower to cleanse your body of last night's lust. As you looked at yourself in the steamy mirror, you noticed you seemed to stand a little bit taller, and that your smile was noticeably brighter. Evidently your little bout of police brutality had improved your self-confidence. You beamed with pride at your brief brush with the law as you dressed yourself. As you finished putting your top on, you heard a gentle knock on the door.

You rounded the door from your bathroom into your studio just in time to catch your apartment door splintering into pieces. Your good mood splintered away with it, replaced by raw fear. That fear turned to confusion, as a muscular girl with half-shaven pink hair entered your apartment. Of course, you hadn't noticed these minor features yet, your attention solely on the giant mechanical gauntlets the girl wielded. She seemed frustrated at first, but upon spotting you she smiled cheerfully. "_Yo, are you the dude that ate a cupcake off the floor yesterday?" _Your jaw hung open in shock as a few stray splinters from your door fell from your hair. "_…I guess? Why did you do that to my door?" _You eventually manage, holding your hands out towards the carnage in exasperation. The pink haired girl puts one of her gigantic fists to her hip, and with the other she holds out a finger and wags it at you "_Listen man, I knocked, you should have opened the door. Anyway, you're totally under arrest so like, come with me or I'll smush you._"

You stared at her with wide eyes, beginning to fear for your safety. The pink haired girl saw this and laughed heartily, walking towards you. "Relax man, I'm not _**actually**_ _going to smush you, even though I totally could. Oh man the look on your face haha." _You smiled weakly, relieved, until you felt handcuffs swiftly being clamped around your wrists, causing your smile to dissipate at once into an annoyed frown. "_Nah, but you're actually under arrest. Name's Vi by the way."_ The armoured police officer explained as she began pushing you out into the hallway.

After bundling you into the back of a heavily graffitied car, Vi clapped her gauntlets together causing them to clasp together and a little handle to protrude from the top. She then slung the gauntlets, which now resembled a large mechanical briefcase, into the boot of the car. She then entered the driver side and smirked at you in the rear-view mirror. "_Hey buddy, what do you think of my ride? She's pretty sweet yeah?"_ Vi asked proudly, holding the steering wheel with one hand as she made the engine growl with the accelerator. You just stared at her with further annoyance, at least when you were arrested yesterday, she had the decency to be professional about it. Vi rolled her eyes at you as the tires screeched and she pulled away swiftly. "_Jeez, I see why Cait liked you, you're no fun at all. Well not yet anyways."_ Vi commented smarmily, biting her lip and checking you out in the mirror with all the subtlety you'd expect from the woman who punched your door down.

Admittedly this interaction had made you feel better about the situation however, she had said that Caitlyn had liked you, so perhaps she had sent he partner to come get you for some further 'interrogating'. You grinned to yourself, which Vi caught in the mirror as she drifted around a street corner. "_Ah, now you're getting it, so you've probably figured out we're not going to the police station, yeah?"_ Vi grinned back, turning sharply in the opposite direction from the police station. Your smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, what did she mean you weren't going to the police station? Where were you going then? Vi rolled her eyes once more, flipping the bird to another driver whom she had almost run off the road. You sat in silence for the rest of the car journey, keenly aware of how powerless you were handcuffed in the back of the cruiser. Vi talked idly at you as she drove, telling you the literal blow-by-blow of her most recent 'arrest' in which she had punched a prison escapee so hard he had coughed his spine out. You doubted the validity of this claim but knew better than to call her out on it.

As she finished up her story, she pulled up outside a large fancy looking apartment building. The force of her drifting into the parking spot threw you hard against the car door, which you promptly fell out of once Vi had opened it. She laughed at your expense as she helped you to your feet, even going as far to dust you off and pinch your cheek with a wink. She then locked the car and began walking towards the entrance of the building, whistling as she spun the keys around her finger. You followed suit quickly, walking along side of her. "_So uh, Vi, where is this?"_ You asked nervously, noting the decorative beams and wallpaper in the foyer of the expensive looking building. "_Oh yeah, I totally forgot to tell you, so like, this is my place."_ Vi explained proudly. You looked around the large lobby in disbelief, and finally raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes. "_As in, I live in one of the apartments smartass." _Vi clarified. You watch as she approaches an elevator, with a middle-aged balding man in a black and white uniform stood smartly in front of it.

"_Good morning Miss Vi." _The man spoke with an accent not uncommon among the elite of Piltover, very nasal and snobby. "_Walter my man, I told you just Vi is fine, put it there"_ Vi replied, holding out her fist which the man begrudgingly bumped with his own gloved hand. He turned his back on you both as he operated the large levers on the wall, opening the elevator door for you. Vi winked at the lift operator as she shoved you inside, colliding with the elevator wall with a thud. Vi stepped into the lift and waved goodbye to Walter. He looked exhausted from the encounter and with a heavy sigh flicked the lever once more closing the door. Vi turned to you, her eyes wandering down to your crotch then back up to your face, was biting her lip once more. "_Y'know these lifts are great, but they're slow, and it's a real long way up to my apartment."_ Vi began to explain, walking towards you slowly, stopping only once her chest was practically pressed against yours. "_That means we have a little bit of time to get to know each other." _She whispered to you, her tone suddenly husky and alluring.

Before you could register her intentions, you felt teeth pressing firmly on to your neck. You winced at the surprisingly hard bite, letting out a quiet moan under your breath as you felt vi suck and subsequently loosen her jaws from your throat. Vi took a step back, admiring the large love bite with complimentary teeth marks now on your neck. Meanwhile her hands ventured to her trouser buckle, and with a few hand movements her trousers dropped to her ankles. Vi stood before you wearing only her armoured top and the goggles atop her head. She did not strike you as the type of woman to wear panties, and the pink love-heart of hair visible above her wet pussy proved you correct. Vi stepped out of her trousers and stepped back towards you. She placed a strong hand on your shoulder and forced you effortlessly down on to your knees. You looked up at her as she smirked down at you. "_By 'get to know eachother' I meant that you're going to eat me out. Sound good?" _Vi instructed, placing a hand on your head, gripping your hair roughly. You opened your mouth to answer, but quickly felt your head pulled forward towards her, your mouth connecting with her wet pussy lips. "_that's what I thought" _Vi mused, gripping your hair rougher as she began to gyrate her hips against you.

Your hands handcuffed behind your back did not allow you for the best mobility, but with Vi firmly gripping your hair it was not as if you were in control of your movements anyway. You stuck your tongue out, connecting with her warm juices as you ran your tongue along her entrance up to her clit. The moment your tongue connected with her clit she moaned an "_**oh fuck**_" before tightening her grip on your hair. You took this as a sign to continue your attention on her clit, opting to swirl the tip of your tongue around it which made her shudder and grind her hips against your tongue. Her eager movements meant that you only needed to hold your tongue out, as she used it as a sex toy to please her clit. After a few minutes of clitoral stimulation, Vi was beginning to work up a sweat and your head was beginning to hurt from her grip on your hair. Abruptly her body began to shake and twitch, and as she moaned another longer "_**ooohhh fuuuck"**_ she lowered your head and was now basically straddling your face with her thighs. She had moved your tongue down from her clit to her entrance, now much wetter than before. With encouragement from her grip on your hair, you pushed your tongue inside of her, delighted to find the woman's nectar tasted faintly sweet and inviting.

You felt her walls pulse and tighten around your tongue, a small torrent of her juices dripping down your tongue into your mouth as she came using your face as a fuck toy. You slowly pulled your tongue out of her, a thick strand of her mess connecting your lips to her entrance. Without warning, she crouched down, releasing her grip on your head and instead placing both hands on your shirt. Effortlessly she lifted you as she stood up straight, so that you were on your feet again. She was breathing heavily as she pushed you hard against the elevator door. She used her fingers to part your lips, before passionately and forcefully pressing her lips to yours, her tongue making itself at home in your mouth. She moaned into the kiss, one hand on the door next to your neck and the other grabbing your hard cock through your trousers. She broke the kiss, a strand of her mess now connecting your lower lips. "_Fuck, I taste good"_ She commented offhandedly, before aggressively kissing you again.

Suddenly you found yourself falling backwards as a loud _**ding**_ sounded out as the doors opened. You fell heavily on to your back (and arms) with Vi falling on top of you. Dazed, you looked about the room you now found yourself in. Even with the room appearing upside down to you, you could tell it was expensive and well maintained. On a white velvet couch not far from you, you spot a figure hidden behind a large copy of 'Piltover's Political Paper'. Caitlyn lowered the paper, staring at you in surprise, and then at Vi still lying on top of you. She looked annoyed. "_Vi, you said you were getting breakfast."_ Vi propped herself up with her elbow on your chest, and her chin resting in her hand innocently as she grinned back at Caitlyn. "_Chill Cupcake, I brought us a snack." _She announced proudly, looking back down at you with a lustful smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlyn stood up, her hair in a neat ponytail and her body adorned in a frilly purple dressing gown. The short length of the bed-wear allowed full view and appreciation of her long slender legs. From your position on the floor, you could catch a peak of the purple cloth panties beneath. She walked towards the two of you, and held an outstretched hand to Vi, who gladly used her help to get to her feet, leaving you lying on your back on the wooden floor. "_Cheers Cupcake"_ Vi thanked cheerily, Caitlyn's face displayed nothing but annoyance and irritability, however. Vi rolled her eyes, entirely too used to Caitlyn's all too serious attitude after living and working with her forwh so long. "_Vi, darling, why have you brought him to our apartment."_ Caitlyn asked, looking down at you with disdain, the tiniest hint of red appearing on her pale cheeks as she undoubtedly remembered your previous encounter. She turned her gaze back to Vi, who was stood in front of her smirking. "_Well Cait, you know when I had to slog through all that mind-numbing paperwork to join your force, I distinctly remember you saying that we were partners. Partners share things." _Vi explained, placing her hands on her hips as she walked around Cait so that she was behind her. She draped one of her hands over Cait's shoulder, holding her across her chest. "_…right?"_

Now it was Caitlyn's turn to roll her eyes, all too familiar with Vi's attempts to sweet talk her. "_I suppose I said something to that effect, what's your point Vi." _Caitlyn asked impatiently, conscious of her limited time for relaxation before work ticking away. _"So, my point is, when you were telling me about the guy who's brains you fucked out last night, I got a little jealous."_ Vi teased, biting her lip as she shot you a wink. Caitlyn cheeks turned crimson. "_Vi I was… maybe I drank a little too much wine. He messed up my trap and you know how long we'd been tracking that hex-tech dealer in his building for, I'd been looking forward to busting him for weeks. So-" Vi_ interrupted her. "_So, you had some fun with this dirt-bag instead, yeah you told me cupcake. Hell, I could still taste the mess he left in you while I was-"_ Vi grinned, interrupted by Caitlyn who cleared her throat loudly, avoiding eye contact with you. "_My point is, I couldn't share that arrest with you, but we can still share this dirt-bag. Right, cupcake?" _Vi asked seductively, slowly undoing Caitlyn's dressing gown. At first Caitlyn clasped at the dressing gown to keep it on, but as Vi kissed at her neck softly, her grip loosened, and the robe slowly slid from her shoulders on to the ground.

You might had felt a little hurt about being called a 'dirt-bag', were you not currently staring at Caitlyn's pale body. With her dressing gown now removed, you followed her slender legs up to her cloth panties, now looking a little darker around the crotch. Up further you looked at her slender flat stomach, up to her now exposed breasts. They were much larger than her uniform had given away yesterday, and in the cool air of the apartment her perky breasts were sporting hard nipples. Your view was quickly obscured however by Vi's hands as she cupper her breasts aggressively, spilling out between her fingers. "_Whaddya say cupcake, fancy a little pre-work workout?"_ Vi asked cockily, knowing the answer before Caitlyn even spoke by just how hard her nipples were in her hands. Caitlyn opened her mouth to speak, only for Vi to lean round and kiss her passionately, evidently trying her best to turn her partner on as quickly as possible. You could feel your cock pressing hard against your trousers now at the sight of these two-woman kissing before you.

Caitlyn's eyebrows furrowed abruptly as she broke the kiss, causing a confused look from Vi. "_Is that…" _Caitlyn smacked her lips together, recognising the familiar taste from Vi's lips, realising that Vi had evidently been having some fun with the prisoner before she had got here. "_Oh, so you've had him eat you out already. You really thought I wouldn't recognise your taste, **partner**?_" Vi laughed hard, letting go of Cait's breasts. "_Not particularly observant are we cupcake, you seem to have missed the part where I'm not wearing any trousers or panties, in your deduction."_ Vi announced proudly, causing Caitlyn to whip around and notice that in fact yes, Vi had been nude from the waist down this entire time. Caitlyn chalked this oversight down to the fact she had not only dragged a stranger into her apartment, but that she also had yet to have her morning coffee.

Embarrassed at being made to look foolish, a smirk appeared on Caitlyn's face as she placed her arms around Vi's neck. This caused the smirk to drop from Vi's face, her expression now resembling guilt and fear. Caitlyn leant forward, whispering into Vi's ear. "_I tell you what, I'm going to eat you out and use this toy you've brought us for a while, and maybe I'll forgive you for using him first and not properly **'sharing'**, as you put it." _Vi was practically melting in Caitlyn's arms. As bratty as she seemed, Vi loved Cait's for her ability to see straight through her tough girl act and put her in her place. Something she'd never found anyone else capable of doing. Vi swallowed hard and nodded, whispering back a pitiful "_Sorry Caitlyn"._ Of course, you couldn't hear a word of this, and were happily lying on the ground staring at Caitlyn's ass as she held Vi. Your eyes widened as Cait kissed Vi on the lips once more, before letting go of her and watching smugly as Vi walked over to you.

Vi deftly picked you up, carrying you over one shoulder as she followed Cait's lead into the bedroom who had grabbed an armchair and now placed it at the foot of their double bed. Vi placed you down so that you were knelt upright on the armchair, sneaking you a fleeting kiss while Caitlyn sat on the bed and removed her panties. You watched as Cait sat on the side of the bed, watching approvingly as Vi removed her armoured top, revealing her breasts. You thought she looked surprisingly sheepish for someone who had just used your tongue to fuck herself. It didn't take you long to figure out the existing power relationship between the pair however, as Caitlyn then ordered Vi to lie on the bed with her legs spread, her head on the pillows. Vi's cheeks turned crimson as she obeyed her partner's wishes. Caitlyn then turned to you, shuffling her way across the bed until she was knelt in front of you on the foot of the bed. "_So uh… am I just going to watch you two have fun? Because I really wouldn't mind tha-"_ Your question was interrupted by Caitlyn placing a finger to your lips, her other hand groping your bulge through your trousers. She began to unzip your trousers and pull your boxers down while she explained her plan.

"_What happens now dear, is that you're going to stay put here for me, and I'm going to fuck myself on your cock while I enjoy my partner's pussy. May as well make you useful, since she insisted on bringing you, I suppose." _Caitlyn explained, pulling out your cock and stroking it slowly as she spoke, pretending not to show interest as she felt your precum on her fingers. "_Any further questions and I simply place you back on the elevator and send it down, understand dear?" _Caitlyn asked sternly, squeezing your cock slightly as she awaited a response. You simply nodded, daring not reply. Caitlyn broke character momentarily, winking at you then planting a single kiss on your cheek, before turning around and getting on to all fours. She lifted her ass up, her juices glistening against the inside of her thighs as she backed up against you. The tip of your cock was pressed against her entrance, but not inside of her yet. You couldn't thrust forward without losing your balance, and with the handcuffs on you'd surely fall out of the chair, so you had to kneel there helpless as she teased you.

Caitlyn wrapped her hands around Vi's thick thighs, pulling the girl towards her which caused an uncharacteristic squeak from the buff pink haired police officer. Caitlyn traced her tongue along the sensitive inside of Vi's thighs, her piercing blue eyes locked on Vi's pouting face as she teased her. After a few moments of teasing her, nibbling at her inner thighs, gyrating her hips to tease the tip of your cock making it drenched in her mess, Vi's eyes widened as she seemed to realise what Caitlyn was waiting for. "_Cup- mm… Caitlyn. Please eat me out. F-fuck… please"_ Vi moaned, beginning confidently but quickly ending in a desperate plea as Cait's tongue moved closer to her dripping wet pussy. Caitlyn gripped Vi's thighs firmly, replying with a quick "_Good girl"_ Before diving between her legs and her tongue entering her partner eagerly and hungrily.

As Vi began to moan with the pleasure, Caitlyn began to gently rock her ass back against you, inch by inch you felt your cock entering further and further into her. Vi wrapped her legs around Caitlyn's face and was soon trembling with pleasure as Caitlyn quickly brought her to orgasm. Evidently, she had plenty of practice pleasuring her partner. Caitlyn did not stop her assault however and reached one hand up to squeeze Vi's breasts as she continued sucking and nibbling at the girl's clit. Vi was practically drooling from the over-stimulation, a moaning shaking mess as Caitlyn savoured her taste. Her hips picked up speed as she fucked you rougher than before, clearly spurred on by her partner's lustful moans. You could feel her wet walls squeezing your cock as she backed up further and further against your cock, pushing deeper and deeper into her tight hole. After a few moments Vi had been brought to orgasm once more, climaxing messily and squirting into Cait's mouth, who greedily swallowed her partner's mess as she backed up into you fully. You could feel the tip of your dick pushing against her cervix as she moved her hips about, practically milking the thick creamy ropes out of your cock as you shot your load deep into her womb.

Caitlyn let out an un-satisfied sigh as she gently leant forward, your cock slipped out of her, your substantial load now beginning to drip out of her pussy. Clearly, she hadn't come yet, and just as you were about to apologise, she smirked at you. "_Vi, want to clean me up?" _She asked seductively, turning back to Vi who was laying in a large wet patch on the bed. She was drooling slightly, and despite her apparent exhaustion she nodded eagerly with a lustful "_always"_. Caitlyn and Vi began to swap positions, but as they both temporarily knelt next to one another, Cait pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss which Vi moaned into eagerly. Caitlyn then lay down where Vi was, putting her hands behind her head as she admired the view of Vi kneeling down before her and you handcuffed just behind her. Vi was not one for subtlety or teasing, and eagerly plunged her tongue into her partner's cum-filled pussy. As she did so, she backed herself on to your still sensitive cock, causing you to moan slightly as you entered Vi's soaked tight pussy.

Vi's muffled moans were accompanied by Cait's as the girl's tongue pushed as deep into Caitlyn as she could manage, lapping at her cum coated walls. Vi was clearly eager to feel you inside of her, and in no time at all she was bouncing against you so hard that your cock would be pushing against her cervix one moment then almost completely out of her the next. The girl was reckless, your cock threatening to slip out at any moment, but you'd never been fucked so hard in your life. Despite your concerns, your mind was practically melting as you felt yourself getting close once more. Vi turned her attention to Caitlyn's clit now, her partner's moans becoming less controlled and far more passionate. Vi circled her tongue around Cait's clit before sucking on it eagerly, causing Caitlyn to lose her composure completely, whimpering as Vi's tongue made her cum hard.

Vi quickly got up, causing your dick to slip out of her and you to look on in frustration as she crawled up Caitlyn's body. Vi's mouth and tongue coated in Caitlyn's mess and your cum, Vi lustfully and passionately explored the Sheriff's mouth with her tongue. After a few moments of heated kissing and half-moaned compliments of "_you're so fucking hot" _and "_Fuck I love your taste"_, you coughed. The pair turned their attention to you, still bound in the armchair, your twitching dripping cock practically throbbing from the need to cum. Caitlyn smiled, instructing Vi to lie underneath your cock. Vi did as instructed, her mouth just under the tip of your cock. Caitlyn lay herself down on top of Vi, their breasts pressed firmly together. Slowly and sensually Caitlyn used her hand to stroke your cock. You were so close from Vi pounding herself into you, that it only took a few strokes to milk your twitching member of it's hot sticky load.

Vi lay beneath you, her mouth open and her tongue stuck out eagerly as you coated her face in you r hot cum. Caitlyn, satisfied that she had milked every last drop from your cock, let go and leaned down to begin licking Vi clean of your creamy mess. Cait's licking soon devolved into another deep passionate kiss, rubbing herself against her partner's leg as the pair made out. You watched lustfully for a few moments, but the exhaustion from being made to cum twice in such quick succession soon got to you, and you found yourself leaning backwards into the chair and nodding off. You awoke a couple of hours later, extremely disoriented. You were no longer handcuffed, and you found yourself lying on the pair's bed. You shot up, looking about the room for either of the police officers, but instead only noticed a plate with a single cupcake on it along with a note. You reached out and grabbed the note.

'Hope you had fun, don't stay too long, or we'll get you for trespassing!

Love,

Vi & Cupcake Sheriff Caitlyn.

You grinned sleepily at the note, setting it aside and eagerly reaching for the cupcake. You took a bite, hungry from the unexpected physical exertion of this morning's activities but satisfied with the result. You wonder if it'll be worth taking up littering just to get in trouble with the law again…


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few weeks since you were unlawfully arrested by Piltover's perverted crime fighting partners. Unfortunately for your social life the pair had taken a liking to your presence and it was now routine that you found yourself being abruptly bundled into the back of a police car while travelling from place to place. Despite your enjoyment of the subsequent 'interrogations', it was never a good look being handcuffed in public. However, with Vi's penchant for breaking and entering, it was not uncommon that you had your door bashed down at all times of the day and night, only for Vi to handcuff you to your own bed and have her way with you. Truth be told, with how high the officer's sex-drives were, you often ended the week feeling sore and overexerted. Despite how spontaneously disruptive their visits could be, you appreciated your time with them both.

Tonight, had been special, the pair had busted a Zaunite chemical plant operating out of a second-hand prosthetics shop in downtown Piltover, and had seized several tons of contraband chemical weaponry that could have otherwise devastated an entire city block. Consequently, you had been picked up on their way home and after getting savagely fucked in the back by Caitlyn whilst Vi drove you to their apartment, both women had taken turns using you as a human sex-toy on their sofa whilst getting drunk on expensive champagne. Of course, they had shared the drink with you too, taking turns to passionately and messily kiss it into your mouth whilst the other milked your cock. Consequently, by the time they had both soaked the sofa cushions with their mess and collapsed from exhaustion, you were more than a little tipsy. You had taken the duvet from their bed and covered them both, who were cuddled together on the sofa, before taking your leave. After all, you didn't want to hang around until morning knowing full well how grumpy Cait could be before her shift.

As it was becoming winter now, you'd wrapped up warm in a scarf and long coat, bracing yourself for the 45-minute walk back to your place. Truth be told you didn't mind the cold, the feeling of pride after having fucked two of the most beautiful (and intimidating) women in all of Piltover, along with the alcohol in your system, kept your spirits high and your body warm. The flickering electrical streetlights that guided your way home in the otherwise dark city streets hummed dully as you passed beneath them. The street was far from empty, with plenty of night life milling about and enjoying the evening. However, as enjoyable as your evening was, you couldn't help but feel a slowly building sense of anxiousness. Maybe it was the way the streetlights cast great looming shadows from trash cans and signposts, or perhaps the underlying whisper of the cold wind sweeping through the city. Whatever it was, your unease continued to build until you found yourself entering the relative safety of your apartment building. You climbed the stairs quickly despite your tipsiness, and carefully unlocked your barely taped together door. You slammed the door behind you and leaned against it for a moment with a relieved sigh. You don't know what had got you so worked up, but as you were now safely in your home, the anxiety washed from you almost instantly and was replaced by intense exhaustion. You removed your shoes and coat and collapsed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

It was light out when you awoke, groggily blinking and rubbing your eyes as you stretched your limbs awake. Your vision became less and less blurry as you rubbed the sleep from then, struggling to focus on your alarm clock to tell the time.

**BANG**

You furrowed your brow in annoyance, it sounded like one of your neighbours had slammed his door loudly. Well… at least he had the curtesy to wait until you were already awake, you thought to yourself.

**BANG**

Your eyes widened as you realised the noise was coming from much closer that you first assumed, sitting yourself up slightly as you awaited another noise to verify. You checked the time, and seeing that it was almost the afternoon now, it was highly unlikely that it was Vi coming to perform another 'house arrest' as both her and her partner would be at work for hours still. You sat still for a moment and couldn't hear anything, so you slowly lowered yourself back down to a lying position. Maybe you could sleep in for a little while longer? After all, you had had a busy night, you needed to let your body recover enough before the next visitation from your favourite police office-

**BANG BANG BANG BANG KER-CHUNK**

You flew into a sitting position, your eyes wide open with panic. That was coming from your apartment. You quietly got to your feet, thankful to have slept in your clothes, and crept towards your open bedroom door. You stuck your head cautiously around the doorway and stared in confusion at the figure sat on your sofa, hunched over your coffee table. Though her back was to you, you could see that the slender girl was wielding a handgun of sorts, violently hitting something on the table with the barrel. Her long neon blue braids whipped around in the air as she got to her feet, pivoting on her heels to face you, a manic toothy grin on her face. "_Whoah! That's so weird I was __**literally**__ just wondering when you'd wake up, you're taller when you're stood up!"_ The pale girl announced with excitement, waving the gun above her head as if to emphasize your height. Truth be told you were perfectly average when it came to your tallness, this woman was just particularly short. You'd have probably guessed she was around 5ft were it not for the deadly weapon being whipped about in the air currently sucking up 100% of your attention.

You were cornered, the only way out was past the clearly crazed woman flailing her gun around, perhaps if you made a run for it you could reach the door. You willed your legs to move as you felt a bead of sweat trickle down your forehead, but it was as if your legs were made of stone, stuck firmly in place. The pale girl tilted her head as she noticed the fear in your eyes. She scratched the side of her head with the gun barrel for a moment, before realising what was scaring you. "_Oh! Yeah, I have a gun! Don't worry, I'm probably not going to shoot you, not with Zapper anyway!"_ You continued to stare at her with fearful uneasy eyes. "_wow, you don't believe me, I'm a little hurt. And to think I went through all the trouble of stalking you home from my sister's place, using zapper to melt your door handle off, and eating all of your breakfast food, just for you to treat me so coldly"_ The unease you had felt last night made sense to you now. You quickly cast your gaze over to the kitchen counter. The assortment of bowls, pastries and smouldering remains of what was probably your smoky bacon lay scattered about the place. You cast your eyes back to the pale girl.

"_Your sister's place?"_ You asked, trying to diffuse the situation as best you could, feeling irrationally irritated about your bacon given then severity of the current situation. The woman grinned, skipping over to you causing her braids to whip around wildly behind her. You flinched as she placed a hand on your chest, running her fingers along your collar bone along to your shoulder as she moved to your side. "_Wha…? Did my big sis not once mention her __**much**__ more attractive younger sister in all that time she's been fucking your brains out?" _The slender woman asked with a hint of annoyance, her lips pouting as she tapped her fingers restlessly against your shoulder. "_so uh, you're Vi or Cait's sister?"_ You asked, as if it was even a question as to who this lunatic was related to. The tattooed woman held her fists up, having placed Zapper back in his holster, and playfully punched at your arm. "_Punch first, punch more while punching! Blammo! Haha yeah that's my sis!"_ The girl announced excitedly, beginning to hit you harder before stopping herself, obviously having got carried away.

"_I'm Jinx, but you knew that already. Blue haired devil lady! Isn't that what you Piltover punks call me nowadays? Man you suck at nicknames."_ A fresh wave of fear washed over you as you recalled all the news headlines you'd read about this woman's explosive rampage throughout the city. Jinx, having become distracted, was spinning her braids around and around and giggling to herself. "_So uh… why are you in my apartment? W-wait how do you know I've been fuc- … seeing your sister?"_ You asked as the realisation of having kept your exploits private dawned on you. Jinx did not take her eyes off of her rapidly spinning hair as she replied. "_I watched you too doing the nasty, __**duh**__. She fucks you real good, damn that girl can moan!"_ Jinx commented with renewed excitement, letting go of her hair and beginning to feel your arms all over. You tried to process how she could have seen any of this, and as if predicting your next question, she wrapped one of her braids around your neck and pulled you down so that your face was near level with hers.

"_I dangled off the side of the building and watched through the window, obviously. No way I could sneak in with Caitlyn there, that wanna-be-prude installed blast proof doors and walls and… well you get the idea. Point is it is __**really**__ fucking hard to finger fuck yourself hanging upside down." _Jinx recalled, staring into your eyes with frantic lust. You were admittedly a little turned on by her words, but the rope-like braid around your neck had you apprehensive still. With the threat of a gun no longer stealing your attention, you had time to gaze down at what the blue haired maniac was wearing. She had little more on her chest than a leather bandolier that scarcely covered her small bust, and down past her midriff she was wearing a small pink pair of skin-tight shorts that looked torn and scorched. On one leg she had a torn rose-coloured stocking, and the other a thigh band where presumably the other stocking had once been attached to. You raised your eyes back up to meet hers, only to flinch as she had moved her face to be less than an inch from yours, a pensive look upon her face.

"_I don't like the way you're looking at me mister. I'm __**trying**__ to have a civil discussion about you pumping my dear sister's tight juicy pussy full of creamy hot mess on the reg, and you're checking me out." _Though her words seemed hostile, she had a consistent excited grin upon her face. Without warning she reached down to your crotch, unzipping your trousers as she maintained eye contact. "_You do fill my sister up with your home-made baby batter, don't you hotshot? Don't lie I've watched it drip down her thick immaculate thighs. Fuck I want to bite them."_ Jinx interrogated, tightening her hair around your throat slightly as she rubbed your rapidly hardening cock through your boxers. This girl's obsession with her own sister was as concerning as it was arousing, and you struggled to make a comment as she nearly strangled you with her hair. "_Yeah so anyway after absolutely finger-blasting the fuck out of my cunt (like so much mess you wouldn't believe), I decided that momma wanted a slice of that hot cock-pie, you dig?"_ Jinx asked teasingly, tapping the tips of her fingers against the tip of your cock which was now sticking above the waistband of your boxers.

You nodded slightly, vaguely understanding the woman's sentiment. She leaned forward more and ran her tongue along the side of your face, biting your ear slightly before moving back into view. "_So, basically, I want you to shoot me up. With your cock. Shoot your cock into my pussy and fucking explode my womb with your thick creamy man-sauce."_ Jinx announced with excitement, hopping up and down slightly as she gripped and stroked your cock. She suddenly paused her jumping, looking straight down at your cock with her tongue between her lips, then back up at you. "_You didn't shower after fucking those hot cop sluts, right?"_ She asked eagerly, her eyes flicking quickly between your face and your cock. "_uh… no?"_ You answered, and quick as a flash she was on her knees, the force of her braid pulling against your neck almost pulling you down with her. She lowered your boxers completely and looked in awe at your member for a second, before running her tongue slowly from the base of your cock, up the shaft, and along the tip.

She swallowed hard, shuddering slightly as she looked up at you. "_Fuck, I haven't tasted her in so long, god just fucking take me now"_ Jinx moaned, wasting no time in wrapping her lips around your cock and forcing your erect member deep into her throat as she gagged herself against your pelvis. She deepthroated you for what felt like minutes, her hands disappearing between her thighs as she rubbed her clit through her shorts. Eventually she regretfully moved her head away from you, your cock sliding messily out of her throat, thick strands of messy saliva connecting your cock to her lips. "_**Fuck**_" Jinx moaned, licking her lips and grinning at you. "_It'd be perfect if I couldn't taste that cupcake loving __**slut**__ on your cock too. Next time you fuck her just save me the trouble and use a condom."_ Jinx's eyes lit up as she gasped. "_Speaking of __**not**__ using a condom!"_ Jinx practically shouted, quickly standing up and pulling you via your braid-collar over to the sofa.

Jinx leaned forward over the arm of the sofa, so that her tight ass was facing you, level with your waist. The girl laughed manically as she reached backwards, having looped her braid around her wrist to allow her complete control of her hands. She pulled her shorts down quickly, and to your complete lack of surprise she was not wearing any panties. She roughly spanked her own ass, leaving a red handprint, and then gripped her cheeks eagerly spreading them for you. Her pussy was spread open, strands of her juices clinging to her lips like police tape barring entry. Your cock twitched at the sight, and you must have hesitated just a few seconds too long as Jinx shouted at you, her voice muffled by the sofa cushion her face was pressed into. "_Are you going to fuck me or what?"_

With that, you moved forward slightly, the head of your cock pressing against her entrance. Even with her spreading her pussy for you, the woman was so diminutive and so tight that your head seemed like it might not fit. Jinx groaned with impatience and letting go of one of her ass cheeks she yanked on her braid. Your cock subsequently pushed it's way roughly into her slick pussy, her walls pressing tightly around your cock as you quickly bottomed out, ramming against her cervix. Jinx's head shot up as she moaned, her legs twitching and shuddering as you felt her squirt slightly from the sudden pleasure. You gripped her tiny waist and slowly began to pull out of her, thrusting back in slowly. Jinx again moaned, but in frustration. "_I said fuck me not make love to me like I'm your goddamn wife, destroy this pussy__**, break me**__." _Jinx practically screamed.

You were not one to disappoint, and quickly began to thrust hard and fast into the petite girl's pussy. You were only able to get about two thirds of your cock inside of her before ramming into her cervix. Jinx was on her tiptoes as she lifted her ass into you, willing your cock to bludgeon her harder still. After a few minutes of moaning and several swear words moaned passionately that you'd never heard before, Jinx held her face into the sofa pillow as she came hard and loud. Her already tight walls clamped down on your shaft, and as you tried to pull out they practically milked the cum out of you, draining the entirety of your thick load with your tip pressed firmly against her pulsating cervix.

After a few moments of laboured breathing from you both, Jinx allowed you to pull out, and rolled over so that she was lying on her back. She grinned at you, putting on a snobby fake accent not dissimilar to a certain Sheriff's. "_Well that was exquisite darling, shall we partake in some scones and cream?"_ You raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, and she rolled her eyes at your inability to get a joke. She reached down and gripped your still sensitive cock, directing it against her ass. "_Actually, I get the cream, you need to fuck momma's ass."_ Jinx stated, using her other hand to begin messily and noisily fingerfucking her pussy, which was literally overflowing with cum. You hesitated, and she pulled on her braid once more. You decided it wasn't worth arguing with this lunatic.

You gently pressed your cock against her tight ass, and thanks to her own nectar coating your cock and your tip still dripping cum, you were lubed enough to stretch her ass out enough to fit your tip in. Much slower than before, you began to fuck her even tighter ass. You were able to push your cock deeper than in her pussy, and after a few minutes of building up speed, she was able to take your entire cock in her tight ass. Meanwhile Jinx had been staring at you, lustfully pushing her fingers deep into her cum flooded pussy, before bringing them messily up to her lips where she tasted them. She moaned against her fingers as you pounded into her ass. Greedily licking the lewd cocktail of juices from her fingertips as she hungrily swallowed the mess.

She pushed her fingers as deep as she could into her pussy as she moaned and played with her nipples with her free hand, all the while you were fucking her ass hard and deep. After several minutes, and half a dozen more messy squirting orgasms from the neon haired girl, you eventually shot rope after rope of hot cum inside of her ass. You pulled out slowly, watching as the girl's chest rose and feel sharply with her breathing, a few drops of your cum dripping from her ass onto the sofa. After a minute of nothing but heavy breathing and faint moaning, Jinx sat herself up to face you.

"_Holy shit, no wonder they like you. Not even pow-pow can make me cum that often." _ You grinned nervously as she leaned up and removed her braid from around your neck. "_So anyways, I gotta blow some shit up later so Imma peace out Mr magic-cock."_ Jinx remarked casually, pulling her shorts up and walking over to your door, which she opened via the hole where the door handle once was. She stopped before exiting your apartment, slapping her hand against her forehead. "_Stupid! I almost forgot!"_ Jinx giggled, walking back over to your coffee table where she picked up a large explosive device you had been fucking directly next to. Your jaw dropped as you realised how close you had been to it, and you quickly realised that that was what she had been hammering away at with the butt of her gun earlier.

Jinx strolled casually back towards the doorway, cradling the explosive device like a baby. She paused before leaving once more and turned back towards you. "_Oh yeah, next time you eat Vi out, I'll be waiting in the elevator so I can lick her mess of your tongue while you finger fuck me."_ Jinx commented offhandedly, licking her lips at the thought. "_Later-skater!"_ Jinx shouted, sprinting off down the hall out of sight.


End file.
